


Extra Loop

by Shiina_a



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiina_a/pseuds/Shiina_a
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka and his little quest of getting more reference photos.
Relationships: Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Merlin - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Extra Loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pryotra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryotra/gifts).



> I know this is random, but I was reading [Pryotra's wonderful fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597049/chapters/51495793) and I got really attached to Merthur and the headcanons they have for this pairing.  
> So this is a gift for them ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶  
> English is not my native language so feel free to correct any mistake.

"Go with Mash to take more reference pictures." Jeanne said vaguely pointing with her pen towards where the tablet was, her eyes never leaving the page she was drawing on. 

Ritsuka shrugged, he was already used to Alter being bossy, specially when a lighting of inspiration hit her. "What do you want this time?"

"I want you to take a picture of a girl, an idol type..."

He made a grimace automatically at hearing that. The word 'idol' only reminded him of Elizabeth and Medb and they were synonyms of torture, if he had to listen Elizabeth sing again...

"If it's Elizabeth you..."

"Are you an idiot? Of course not, let me finish," even with the harsh tone he already felt relieved "as I was saying I want a picture of an idol type. Cute not sexy. A girl with normally a really easy-going nature that now is slightly dimmed by the awkwardness of being in the beach, but she has to be pretending to be confident even when is obvious that she's not. If it's her first time in the beach even better. I want to try a classic shoujo thing to gather attention and that will be perfect for it."

Obviously he sang victory too soon. 

"THAT'S TOO SPECIFIC!"

"Yes, yes, that's why I need references, dummy. Good luck."

Ritsuka really wanted to complain more but he had the feeling she was going to kick him out of the room in the worst way possible if he tried to protest, moments like this he was aggressively reminded that she was a berserker.

He saw the tablet in his hands, a heavy sign came from him, he wondered how many more loops were left until he could really take a vacation. 

"I better look for Mash" it was midday and there was a lot of people at this time in the beach, maybe with a bit of luck...

.  
.  
.

They had luck.

Merlin, Jeanne was discribing Merlin.

She was there, a bit close to the waves with a long sundress and a sunhat adorned with her flowers. She always had had a magical halo surrounding her like a reminder that she shouldn't be in this world at all, but now it was magnified for some reason. She was exactly like one of those misterious protagonists in shojo mangas.  
But he quickly noticed two things, people were looking at her more than usual and she was obviously uncomfortable because of that despise of the perpetual smile in her face. It was exactly what Jeanne wanted but... 

"Senpai" Mash was gave him one of those looks that meant that she was really, really imploring him something. 

"Yeah, maybe we should really not."

It was going to be hard to tell Jeanne what had happened, but maybe they could find another girl who could fit the description.

"We could try to dress our Merlin like that, I don't think he would mind at all." he tried to joke before they could go to another place, although that wasn't a bad idea, he was technically an idol with that Magi🌟Mari blog, maybe they could...

"AHHHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE THIS! YOU'RE JUST MY TYPE! Soft curves, cute hair, a really pretty face! Dressed like a fairy! what a blessing! I could watch you all day!"

Oh no.

Of course things weren't going to be that easy.

Teach was excited, with that silly expression he made when he saw something that he liked, too close to Merlin to be good taste. She gave a step backwards, her smile faltered as if she didn't know how she was supposed to react and maybe that was the case. 

"OH, so you're a shy one! so sweet. Not only you're divine but you're not a tsundere; tsunderes are good once in a while but seeing a girl as pure a flower is refreshing...innocence has always been a kink of mine!" now she seemed ready to run away. 

A "clack" sounded next to him, he didn't have to turn around to know that it was Mash ready for the moment he told her to kick his ass, and oh he will... or that was the intention. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Now, Arthur had been in Chaldea for a while.  
In all that time Ritsuka spent a lot of time with him thanks to the constant missions and how approachable he was, and he had come to the conclusion that if there was something in this world able to define an ideal knight that was him.  
There was no other way to describe him, he was a knight in white armor in a way that not even Bedivere could compare.  
He was kind, courteous and really patient. 

He had never saw him really mad.  
Not even when Ozymandias randomly asked for a battle just to make him gain a favor he already had.  
He mostly laughed off stuff and only holded grudges when the person or thing was genuinely evil, and even in that case it was more his sense of justice acting and not real anger. 

That being said, that streak of never seeing him mad was officially broke. The way Arthur was looking at Teach was so cold that even sent chills to his back when it wasn't directed at him, the tone on those words wasn't any better, if he didn't know better he would have swear he was growling.  
He had the impression that if Teach answered the wrong thing he would be in the throne of heroes the next moment. 

"Ah, you brought the icy thing!" Merlin in the other hand apparently finally found the exact way of how to react and it was of course completely ignore Teach. She took the cup from Arthur's hand and then Arthur's hand itself. "It looks so weird..." she sucked it a bit "Mmm! seems like the person who gave it to you was happy, that's nice, you charmed yet another person, maybe we can get free ones next time. I want to sit there, here is too hot. I heard that in the sunset is better though" she said cheerfully pointing to a place were there wasn't too many people. 

Arthur, who was still tense, looked at her. It was like he was reading exactly what she was thinking. After a moment he let out a deep sign doing what she asked, he hold her hand back and gave Teach what seemed a warning look sideways while they went to the spot Merlin pointed. It was almost creepy that the next second he recovered enough sweetness to smile at Merlin when she said something that they didn't hear. 

"After looking so hard for another goddess... why they always have to come with scary guys..." 

Nope, even if Mash gave him a good beating he was beyond learning. 

"Let's go, Mash, we have to tell Jeanne what happened" or dress their Merlin like a woman whatever came first. 

.  
.  
. 

That afternoon he learnt that between all the skills a Grand Caster candidate had there was the shapeshift one. It was rather useful for getting references photos without risking to anger Arthur and for pretend to be an internet idol.


End file.
